Lets Start Again
by Ally646
Summary: Tris and Tobias were best friend when they were younger but then started to hate each other will they become friends again? or maybe more this is a fourTris fanfic by the way just it will come later
1. Chapter 1

Let's Start Again…

Tris POV…

Chapter 1…

How can you see into my eyes like open doo… I cut my alarm off before I throw it across the room today is the first day back at school after the summer holidays great another year of being bullied by Tob.. Four being bullied by four he stopped being Tobias when he left me one summer 4 years ago when I was twelve years old

Flashback (12 year old Tris)

I got a text from toby

'Hey Bea will you meet me at our spot in like ten minutes?' I wonder what he wants

'Okay see you soon toby :)' I just throw on a t-shirt and some jeans and run out the house to our spot "hey Bea um I um we can't be friends anymore I'm sorry but I just can't be friends with you goodbye Bea" and with that he walked away leaving me there at our field just lying in the grass in tears my best friend my only friend just said that he can't be friends with me anymore what did I do wrong?

Flashback end

And that is what I kept asking myself for the last four years what did I do wrong what did I do to make toby leave me like that and that's all I think as I walk to school.

I enter the school to be greeted with a foot right in front of me and before I can stop myself I have face planted the floor and everyone is looking at me I get up to see it was four that tripped me of course who else. I Just grab I time table and locker number from the front desk and go to my first class English to find I have it with four just great (no the sarcasm). I found out that Mrs Smith our English teacher had a seating plan for us and it just so happens that four is right behind me oh no he could do anything to my back without me knowing good going Mrs Smith! Later that lesson I feel something on the back of my head to find a spit ball oh great four just had to choose spit balls didn't he. By the time class is over I have a whole sheets worth of spit balls in my hair so I go to the bathroom before second period to get cleaned up. I walk into second period late because of four to find him smirking at the back when I walk into second period great now we have science together to and it doesn't help that the only free seat is next to him. Second period goes by fine very suspicious actually.

(Time Skip)

its lunch now and I just sat down at a free table when I feel something hot run down my back and that's when I realize that four Is pouring coffee down my back I sit there and when he is done I get up and hear him say "that's what you get for leaving me" loud enough for people listening to hear which is the whole lunch room so pretty much the whole school and that's when I break. "I LEFT YOU, I LEFT YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME FOUR YEARS AGO OKAY I DIDN'T LEAVE IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND AND YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST YOU THREW ME OUT LIKE SOME PIECE OF SHIT SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY I LEFT YOU FOUR BECAUSE THAT DAY YOU CHRUSHED ME OKAY YOU RUINED MY LIFE FROM THAT DAY FORWARD, FOUR YEARS I HAVE BEEN ASKING MYSELF WHAT DID I DO WRONG WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE MY BEST FRIEND MY ONLY FRIEND HATE ME SO MUCH! SO GO AHED SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS" I yell at him the whole room is looking at me in shock and so is four well that should teach him and that's when I remember my back so I run out of the room and run home and just burst out into tears on my pillow and that's when I remember my razor…

31m ago16 - Published: 06-18-14 - Updated: 06-23-14 id:10464996

Lets Start Again…

Four POV

Chapter 2…

If I could hold back the rain would you numb the pain cause I remember everythi… I cut my alarm of there and get up. I get in to the scalding hot shower and just enjoy the hot water running don my scarred back. I start to allow my mind to wonder while I get ready a very bad idea it is the first day of school and I have to torture Bea again before it used to really bother me but now I'm used to it but the thing is I don't want to get used to it I don't want to get used to hurting her, to get used to seeing her broken and crying I remember when I used to be the one she would go to to stop the pain I never thought I would be the one causing it.

I walk into school and I am greeted by Zeke, Uri, Will, Chris, Shauna and Marlene. "Hey dude so what you gonna do to Tris today it has to be something bug today I men it is the first day of school and we need her surrender" Zeke gives me a suggestive smile but little does he know. Tris walks in head down trying to avoid people the gang all get big grins on their faces except for Chris and I Chris also hates this she wants to be friends with Tris but obviously cant and neither can I so I do something to get people's attention away from our faces so they don't notice. As Tris walks past I put my leg out in front of her she doesn't realize and ends up face planting the floor. She gets up and walks away as the group and I also part ways and go to our lessons. I have English first with Zeke and Uri. We walk in to find we have a seating plan and I end up next to Zeke and Behind Tris Uri is at the very back so we can't talk during class oh well. Halfway through class Zeke leans over to me and hands me a sheet of paper and I straw and I immediately know what he means so I start to rip up the paper and as I start making a spit ball Tris leans over to go into her back and about midway down I shoot the spit ball bull's-eye Zeke whisper and I just keep shooting until the paper is out. Tris is late to second period removing the spit balls I guess she looks over t me and I smirk and she looks away in disgust and walks over to sit next to me considering this is the last empty seat. I leave her alone this period since I don't have it with anyone else in the group. Tris seems suspicious of me after but I guess I know why.

(Time Skip)

Its lunch now and I just got a burger because I haven't eaten in days but im not really hungry. As I'm walking to the table I see Tris and I walk back to the ine and buy a coffie the group see what I'm doing and all get big smirks in my direction all except Chris and that's when it happens…

I tip the coffee down Tris' back and she just sits there until I'm done then I whisper "That's what you get for leaving me" and that's when she does it she stands up turns to me and shouts "I LEFT YOU, I LEFT YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME FOUR YEARS AGO OKAY I DIDN'T LEAVE IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND AND YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST YOU THREW ME OUT LIKE SOME PIECE OF SHIT SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY I LEFT YOU FOUR BECAUSE THAT DAY YOU CHRUSHED ME OKAY YOU RUINED MY LIFE FROM THAT DAY FORWARD, FOUR YEARS I HAVE BEEN ASKING MYSELF WHAT DID I DO WRONG WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE MY BEST FRIEND MY ONLY FRIEND HATE ME SO MUCH! SO GO AHED SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS" I stand there a look of shock on my face as does the whole lunch room and then she runs out probably remembering her back so I do the thing that I should have done a long time ago. I run after her. She gets in her car and drives off so I get into mine and follow her to her house. When she gets out of her car she slams the door to her house as she enters "shit" I whisper then I see her kitchen window and I climb through it I run upstairs as quiet as possible and peak through her bedroom door to see her lying on her bed crying until her hear her whisper "my razor" oh no she doesn't she can't not my Bea my Tris she can't she can't… self-harm… oh but she does look as she open her draw pulls out a razor she then sits down on the floor and then drags the blade across her skin multiple times until there is lots of blood I gasp in my head but she looks in my direction "oh shit " I whisper it must not have been in my head. She gets up and begins to walk over to me hurt anger and confusion all cross her face as she opens the door and then…

30m agohaha here are the chapters because I had no idea how to send docs haha

12m agoLet's Start Again…

Tris POV…

Chapter 1…

How can you see into my eyes like open doo-

I cut my alarm off before I throw it across the room. Today is the first day back at school after the summer holidays; great another year of being bullied by Tob- Four, i started being bullied by four he stopped being Tobias when he left me one summer 4 years ago when I was twelve years old

Flashback (12 year old Tris)

I got a text from toby

'Hey Bea will you meet me at our spot in like ten minutes?' I wonder what he wants

'Okay see you soon Toby :)'

I throw on a t-shirt and some jeans and run out the house to our spot, i take a seat next to him and he looks nervous and sad.

"Hey Bea um, I um we can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry but I just can't be friends with you, goodbye Bea." and with that he walked away leaving me there at our field just lying in the grass in tears. My best friend; my only friend just said that he can't be friends with me anymore, what did I do wrong?

Flashback end

And that is what I kept asking myself for the last four years:

'What did I do wrong?'

'What did I do to make toby leave me like that?'

'Did i hurt his feelings?'

I sigh and keep asking me those same questions over and over again, on my way to school. Sometimes i just wish he would tell me what i did, i would ask him but he would probably punch me in the face. Its not a good feeling to loose your best friend for no reason.

I enter the school to be greeted with a foot right in front of my legs, and before I can stop myself I have face planted the floor and everyone is looking at me. I get up, slowly, angry, to see it was Four that tripped me, of course who else would it be? I glare at him and head to the front desk, i go into my file and walk out into the hall, i toss my stuff in my locker and grab my book for my first class, English.

When i walk in i find I have it with four just great (no my sarcasm). I found out that Mrs Smith-our English teacher- had a seating plan for us, and it just so happens that Four is right behind me. Oh No, he could do anything to my back without me knowing; good going Mrs Smith!

In the middle of the lesson I feel something wet on the back of my head to find a spit ball. Oh great Four just had to choose spit balls didn't he? By the time class is over I have a whole sheet of papers worth of spit balls in my hair, so I go to the bathroom before second period to get cleaned up.

As im cleaning my hair out all i can think is, 'How immature can he be?' 'Does he even think about anybody but himslef?' . When i get as much as i can out of my hair i walk down the hall to class.

I walk into second period late because of Four, I find him smirking at the back when I try to find a seat. Great now we have science together too. And it does NOT help that the only seat available is next to him. I take my seat without making eye contact.

Second period goes by, but fine very suspicious.

(Time Skip: Lunch)

Its lunch now. I take a seat with my friends and then I feel something hot run down my back. 'What the hell ?' i think as i look behind me. That's when I realize that Four Is pouring coffee down my back.

I sit there, shaking with anger, and when he is done I get up and hear him say,

"that's what you get for leaving me" loud enough for people listening to hear which is the whole lunch room so pretty much the whole school. I cant help it, all the anger that i have been keeping bottled up just explodes,

"I LEFT YOU, I LEFT YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME FOUR YEARS AGO, OKAY? I DIDN'T LEAVE, IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND AND YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST. YOU THREW ME OUT LIKE SOME PIECE OF S***, SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY I LEFT YOU FOUR; BECAUSE THAT DAY YOU CHRUSHED ME. OKAY? YOU RUINED MY LIFE FROM THAT DAY FORWARD. FOR FOUR YEARS I HAVE BEEN ASKING MYSELF: WHAT DID I DO WRONG? WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE MY BEST FRIEND, MY ONLY FRIEND. HATE ME SO MUCH! SO GO AHED SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" I yell at him the whole room is looking at me in shock and so is Four.

Well that should teach him. I just stand there, my back burning. I turn around and walk out the cafeteria doors. As soon as i get outside the school, i run home and just burst out into tears in my pillow.

I can think is, 'My life sucks.'

Then i remember what has been helping me all these years,

My razor.

**Hiya guys its ally I just wanted to say that this chapter was NOT all me I have a new co-writer divergentchick4 who I hope is also my new friend and she has adapted this chapter in bits and pieces and made it sooo much better so THANK YOU SO MUCH! ****J****I also hope you liked this chapter and the story please R&R **

**Love Ally646 & Divergentchick4 :)**


	2. Lets Start Again Chapter 2

Four POV

Chapter 2…

If I could hold back the rain would you numb the pain cause I remember everythi-

I cut my alarm of there and get up. I get in to the burning hot shower and just enjoy the hot water running down my scarred back. I hop out after i have washed my hair and body,I start to allow my mind to wonder while I get ready. I wear dark jeans, white v-neck and a leather jacket. A very bad idea is its the first day of school and I have to torture Bea again. Before it used to really bother me, but now I'm used to it.

But the thing is: I don't want to get used to it, I don't want to get used to hurting her, to get used to seeing her broken and crying. I remember when I used to be the one she would go to, to stop the pain. I never thought I would be the one causing it. I grab my bag and head to school.

I walk into school and I am greeted by Zeke, Uri, Will, Chris, Shauna and Marlene.

"Hey dude so what you gonna do to Tris today? It has to be something good today. I mean its the first day of school and we need her to surrender."

Zeke gives me a suggestive smile but little does he know, i dont want to do anything. Tris walks in, head down. Trying to avoid people, typical. The gang gets big grins on their faces except for Chris and I. Chris also hates this, she wants to be friends with Tris. But she obviously cant and neither can I. So I do something to get people's attention away from our faces, so they don't notice.

As Tris walks past I put my leg out in front of her she doesn't realize and ends up face planting the floor. She gets up and walks away as the group and I also part ways and go to our lessons. I have English first with Zeke and Uri. We walk in to find we have a seating plan and I end up next to Zeke and Behind Tris.

Uri is at the very back so we can't talk during class, oh well. Halfway through class Zeke leans over to me and hands me a sheet of paper and a straw, I immediately know what he means. So I start to rip up the paper and as I start making a spit ball, Tris leans over to go into her backpack and about midway down I shoot the spit ball bull's-eye. Zeke whisper and I just keep shooting until the paper is out. Tris is late to second period removing the spit balls, I guess she looks over to me and I smirk and she looks away in disgust. She walks over to sit next to me, considering this is the last empty seat. I leave her alone this period since I don't have it with anyone else in the group. Tris seems suspicious of me after, but I guess I know why.

(Time Skip: Lunch)

Its lunch now. I just got a burger. I haven't eaten in days, but im not really hungry. As I'm walking to the table I see Tris and I walk back to the line and buy a coffee, the group sees what I'm doing, and they all get big smirks in my direction all except Chris and that's when i do it,

I tip the coffee down Tris' back and she just sits there until I'm done then I whisper

"That's what you get for leaving me" and that's when she does it she stands up turns to me and shouts,

"I LEFT YOU, I LEFT YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME FOUR YEARS AGO, OKAY? I DIDN'T LEAVE, IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND AND YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST. YOU THREW ME OUT LIKE SOME PIECE OF S***, SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY I LEFT YOU FOUR; BECAUSE THAT DAY YOU CHRUSHED ME. OKAY? YOU RUINED MY LIFE FROM THAT DAY FORWARD. FOR FOUR YEARS I HAVE BEEN ASKING MYSELF: WHAT DID I DO WRONG? WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE MY BEST FRIEND, MY ONLY FRIEND. HATE ME SO MUCH! SO GO AHED SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

I stand there a look of shock on my face and so does the whole lunch room. Then she runs out, probably remembering her back. So I do the thing that I should have done a long time ago: I run after her. She gets on the sidewalk and runs off so I get into my car and follow her to her house. When she gets there she stomps up the front steps, she unlocks the door and slams it shut once shes in. "S***" I whisper then I see her in her kitchen window. I get inside my house and run up to my room, i see her in her room, in tears, on the floor. Holding a blade. 'What?' i think. She cant do that! Oh but she does look as she drags the blade across her skin multiple times until there is lines of blood around her wrist, I gasp and yell "Stop!" in my head but she looks in my direction "oh s*** " I whisper it must not have been in my head. She gets up and begins to walk over to me hurt anger and confusion all cross her face as she opens the door,

Then it happens,

**Hiya guys its ally again I hope you liked this chapter and again I would like to give a shout out to my friend and cowriter divergentchick4 for helping edit this chapter and with ideas for the next bye guys!**

**Love Ally646 & Divergentchick4**


	3. lets start again Chapter 3

Lets start again

Chapter 3…

Tris POV…

All I can think is, 'My life sucks.'

Then i remember what has been helping me all these years,

My razor.

I find my Razor from my draw and start to drag it across my skin multiple times until my wrist is covered in crimson red lines and that's when I hear it,

"STOP!" I turn around to see four in his bedroom window with a look of shock, Anger and hurt across his face. I'm confused but angry I start to make my way to the window and open it,

"God Dammit Four! Why are you here? Haven't you ruined my life enough already?"

"Tris-"

"No! Good bye Four."

I start to close my window when I fall to the floor and all I can see is black…

Four POV…

She opens up the window and starts yelling at me,

"God Dammit Four! Why are you here? Haven't you ruined my life enough already?"

"Tris-" I start but then she cuts me off

"No! Good bye Four."

Then she tries to close the window but passes out in a heap on the floor,

"TRIS!" I scream and run downstairs, I burst through my door and run faster than I have ever ran to Tris' house,

I get to her house and luckily the door is open .I run upstairs to her bedroom and burst through the door and there she is; lying on the floor covered in blood. I want to cry but I hold it in for her sake. I pick tris up and take her to my car. I carefully put tris in the back, lying her down across the seat. I get in the driver's seat and rush out of her neighbourhood.

I drive way over the speed limit but I don't care. I need to get Tris to the hospital.

We eventually arrive at the hospital. I run in with tris in my arms, shouting for help until a nurse comes and takes Tris away. I follow but am told to stay in the waiting room. I reluctantly do as told and go take a seat for about an hour until the doctor comes in. He looks down at his clip board before shouting,

"Tris Prior"

I rise from my seat and he looks down while saying,

"Follow me."

As I enter her room I see she is still asleep. So I sit down by her bed and take her hand. I rub circles into the back of her palm when she stirs. She squints at me before saying,

"Tob- Four is that you?"


	4. Lets Start Again Chapter 4

Lets start Again

Chapter 4

Fours pov

"Tob- four is that you?"

Oh shit what do I do now she probably thinks I'm a creep or something just sitting in her hospital room for no reason just staring at her while she's passed out "How the hell did I get here? And um why are you holding my hand?" I look down to see pure confusion etched on Tris' face and I immediately drop her hand. "Well after you screamed at me you tried to close the window an passed out and-" "yeah I know that dumb ass I just want to know how I got here and why the hell you are here too" she looks at me as if I am the devil himself and I can't help but feel so hurt but I answer her anyway "Well I was just getting to that part so as I was saying after you passed out I kind of jumped through you kitchen widow and ran up to your room then I took you to the hospital and here we are having this conversation right now" she looks up at me and then says "ah but you didn't answer my last question why are you here?" "oh but tris you see I did like I said I brought you here after you passed out" she glares at me and rephrases "well what I meant was why are you still here" "ah well you see my friend they are both to very different questions" she looks down and whispers "smart ass" haha I know just what to say "Are you complementing my ass?" "don't quote me ass hole" and right there and then I felt it we were talking just like old times having fun and teasing each other and that was when I realised I never did stop loving her…

**Hiya guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy because im only like 12 and in year 7 and I had to do a GCSE! Yep anyway so i was revising and im kinda on a plane right now writing this so um yeah ill update soon bye guys**

**Ally646 & Divergentchick4 ****J**


End file.
